


A Safe Secret

by Oofshimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofshimada/pseuds/Oofshimada
Summary: Feelings are rough.





	A Safe Secret

The watchpoint on this night was cold, the air brass as it passed along the European sea. Many days since the initial recall back to his old home had passed. New and old faces adorned the hallways of Gibraltar, some the cowboy never thought he'd ever see again. One particular new arrival changed Jesse's life in more ways than he could have ever known.

Jesse sat at the border of a cliff, hidden at the back of the base only known to those who have inhabited the overwatch facility many years ago. Staring at the the darkness above him, the night time breeze blowing sand across the shores and into the wind, the cowboy thought about his prior engagements with the former yakuza leader Hanzo Shimada.

Hanzo was doing exactly what Hanzo does. He gets the job done with nothing but extreme finesse, everything he does is rediculously clean and incredibly precise to the point that it almost feels as though there's a secondary power behind what he can do. Due to McCree merely observing the archer during his practice run inside the watchpoint's training room, he had every right to believe so.

McCree was awe struck by how easy Hanzo made the most difficult setting appear. Arrows flew into the training bots with considerable ease, as though the harshly bolted metal was cotton. The sheer amount of time and patience put into every shot was evident as not a single arrow missed its mark ensuring that McCree would not be able to tear his eyes away. He simply found Hanzo's speciality mesmerising and it definitely didn't help that he found the archer even more enticing.

"Must you always stare?" The archer glared across the room towards the cowboy, his gaze not lingering for long as he began to collect his arrows from the destroyed robots. "Yer good at what y'do sweetheart, I'm just admiring is all." A small smile crept upon Hanzo's lips at the nickname. This was not the first time McCree had observed his practices. Ever since Hanzo had arrived at the overwatch base, McCree had always been around somewhere, not too close, nor too far. The intent of his lingering however shifted with time.

The first day of his overwatch companionship was insufferable, judgement thick as all eyes were trained onto him. He was very clearly not welcomed with open arms, especially since Genji had close relations with the people on base. When negotiations with Winston, (the head of the newly formed organisation) went as smoothly as one could expect from a former criminal Prince talking to a gorilla with a science degree, Hanzo was advised to get to know the people he would be working with as it would be crucial for him to work well with those on his team. Ofcourse such a task would take time with all personnel knowing his history with his younger sibling.

Genji was the only reason Hanzo came to the watchpoint. He owed a debt to his brother, a promise he made to himself that given a chance, he would atone for his mistakes and do whatever it takes to redeem himself for the horrors he had inflicted upon his own kin. So if he needed to make aquatences, then he would, although doing so in this circumstance would prove to be incredibly difficult.

In the beginning, he simply refused to converse. Simple gestures were shared between him and the agents on base. A wave here, a light nod there, a knowing look exchanged between the more elderly members. As much a he hated it, the easiest person to talk to was Genji but he knew hanging off Genji's back was not the way he going to live around here. He was not going to live in his little brother's shadow. Absolutely not.

It took 2 weeks before he was introduced to McCree. He had heard of the infamous cowboy before, working bounties and assassinations for a living, it's hard to not hear about him. Jesse McCree, former deadlock gangster, deadly six shooter, even deadlier tongue. Hanzo was wise not to underestimate McCree, aware of his talents. With a bounty higher than his own and to still be walking takes a lot of skill. To be honest, Hanzo was impressed.

Immediately, Hanzo knew the cowboy was being cautious around him. There wasn't a reason not to be. As far as McCree knew, Hanzo was a monster capable of killing those closest to him. McCree is a smart man, he's not going to let anything sketchy get past him.

Genji had told Hanzo about McCree during a meditation session they shared the first week of Hanzo joining overwatch. He shared stories of their time in the Blackwatch Squad, how McCree became a very good friend of his and helped him through some of his darkest moods. Genji relayed many missions he had been deployed on with McCree, always mentioning how understanding and helpful McCree was when Genji had made a mistake or took things too far in a blind rage. Genji highly respected McCree and that struck Hanzo. McCree being there for Genji made Hanzo realise the very little time he had actually spent with Genji in their youth. McCree was the brother that Genji needed, not him. It made him appreciate the efforts the cowboy had put in for his brother and made a mental note to thank him given the opportunity.

McCree was never around for long, in fact it was hard to notice him at all. He'd be hidden in the darkest places, completely invisible if you weren't a trained eye. He knew however that Hanzo was aware of his presence, in fact that's what he wanted. He wanted Hanzo to know that he was under surveillance. McCree never made any rash movement nor did he say anything, all he would do was observe and leave as if McCree was stalking his prey, just waiting for Hanzo to slip up before he can pounce.

It was extremely late, or early, (it depends on how you want to look at it) when McCree and Hanzo finally spoke to one another. Due to both men experiencing some form of insomnia, they met in the shared kitchen, both seeking certain hot beverages. Hanzo was in the middle of making his ritualistic Chai tea when he was interrupted by McCree's footsteps.

"Sorry, I didn't realise y'were in here." Hanzo turned to look in McCree's direction.

"Do not fret, I am almost finished." Hanzo returned, both men clearly not in the mood to deal with the tension between them. McCree passed Hanzo without a second look and started on his coffee, the strong smell of caffeine making Hanzo's face twist with disgust. McCree, being ever so observant, commented on his expression.

"Guess y'don't like the smell?" To which Hanzo retorted with slight sarcasm, "hmph, what gave you that idea?" McCree gave a short breathy laugh at Hanzo's remark.  
"Never took y'for a joker Shimada, I'm a little surprised"

Hanzo looked at the cowboy's relaxed position and realised that this is the closest he's ever been to him, noticing that he looks a lot more menacing from afar.

"There's a lot you do not know about me. Though I know you must have picked a few things up from hovering around me these past couple of weeks."

"Y'caught me red handed, but Y'cant exactly blame me f'being weary, you've got y'self a reputation"

"I am quite aware of my status Mr.McCree"

The conversation came to a halt as McCree took a sip of his coffee, giving them both room to breathe. Hanzo took a once over of the man infront of him, an analysis of his soft features and warm gestures helped him understand just how he must have gotten away with his high bounty. It would be incredibly easy for a man like him to flirt his way past many of interested targets and on top of that, his honey smooth voice enriched in a thick southern drawl is the cherry on top that could butter up even the most emotionless foes. A real snake tongue, yet Hanzo could sense that he's a sincere man when he wants to be. And thanks to Genji, he has evidence to back that thought up.

"S'what's keepin' ya up this late?" McCree's voice broke through Hanzo thoughts to which Hanzo stared blankly at the cowboy's relaxed expression. "Ain't like no minor event would keep a guy like you at bay, so what's eating ya?"

Honestly Hanzo didn't have an answer. Ever since that fateful night with Genji he has suffered with inability to sleep, eat a healthy amount or even feel certain emotions. Everything since then has become numb and Hanzo has grown to feel comfort in it.

"I can assure you it's not as troubling as it may seem" Hanzo eventually answered, giving a twitch to the corner of his lips as a friendly gesture towards his counterpart. McCree gave a second before nodding his head in understanding and went back to sip at his coffee. A few moments passed before hanzo spoke again.

"I would like to thank you"

"s'cuse me?"

"I would like to thank you, for being a friend to my brother and aiding him with his troubles throughout his time here. It was incredibly generous of you to lend your services to him when he was in need so for that you have my thanks."

McCree was almost stunned. Never before would he have thought that Hanzo Shimada would be thanking him at 4am in an overwatch shared kitchen. An apology form a yakuza heir isn't a thing to take lightly, the intent behind his thanks were anything but disingenuous.

"there ain't no need to thank me, I was just doin' good by my team"

"never the less, I am glad you did so. Genji has become a far better man that he ever could have been if he had stayed with the clan. I am happy with how his life is here. I am grateful for your efforts in helping him find peace. A place where he feels he belongs."

A sigh escaped Hanzo's lips and he continued.

"He was always a trouble maker whilst he was in the Shimada Clan. Ever since he was young, I knew he didn't feel like he belonged with us so I am thoroughly overjoyed with his turnout here at overwatch."

McCree watched as Hanzo averted his gaze from himself to the tea on top of the table situated in the middle of the room, avoiding eye contact, preventing any emotional weakness from being shown. Hanzo drank the last mouthful of his tea and stood up from his seat to place the small cup among the pile of unwashed dishes and utensils. As he passed McCree he became engulfed with the strong scent of tobacco amongst a real earthy musk. 'fitting for a cowboy' Hanzo thought to himself as he returned to his assigned room, leaving the cowboy in the kitchen to finish his beverage.

Weeks passed since their first encounter and as time went on, the more their friendship grew. McCree seemed to just be in the right place at the right time to start up a conversation. Never long, short simple engagements backed with friendly tones. Hanzo appreciated having someone to socialise with. He is most definitely not a people person but with McCree conversations didn't feel strenuous, they felt easy. Easy enough for Hanzo to make a routine of meeting with McCree inside of the elevator for a brief 30 seconds while he was leaving the standardized gym. He wouldn't admit it, but he found McCree's presence soothing to some degree. Amongst one of these 30 second conversations was when McCree decided to brave a question.

"Hey, uh, I dunno if you, uh, would want to, but, uhm, would you like to have a drink with me?"

Hanzo looked at McCree with intense consideration. As long as he can remember all of his drinking days were spent alone and full of self hatred. Does he really want to share that with his new found friend?

" we can sit upon the cliff, right at the back o'the base," McCree continued "Almost no one knows it's there, it'll just be us, and I'll bring my finest whiskey"

With serious thought, Hanzo considered his offer. Maybe having a positive influence next to him would make drinking alcohol something he could enjoy again. "I suppose I see no harm in it, yes, I can drink with you." Hanzo answered.

"I'll meet ya at the elevator at 8 and I'll show ya the way, top secret though, so don' go tellin' anybody"

"understood, I bid you farewell McCree"

The view from the cliff was beautiful, the harsh European sky glittered with orbs contrasting against the waves of the ocean was nothing else but breathtaking. Hanzo sat beside McCree, both half way through their selected alcohol choices and sharing stories over the clashing of water beneath them.

"Oh, and ya won't believe this one. Back in blackwatch, I accidentally stood on Genji's com link and Reyes put him on blast for not takin' care of his shit. I felt so guilty but I didn't wanna own up to it because, just between you and me, I was scared to all hell of him. So I just went about my business and got a couple hours rest on the blackwatch couch. So I'm wakin' up from my nap and I can smell a strong ass scent of ink but I dunno where it's coming from so I figure I probably jus' need a shower. I walk all the way to the showers and go to the mirror to give myself a look over and the little shit had drew the worst looking eyeliner on me, I swear it was sinful lookin. So I try and scrub it off right, but it won't budge. Turns out he used permanent marker. I was stuck like that for weeks! I had to go on missions looking like a damn drag reject!"

Hanzo could not contain his laughter. Just the image of McCree with super bad pen marks on his eyelids killing some poor soul had Hanzo howling to the moon. McCree in turn was laughing along with him, his laughter booming over Hanzo's. Hanzo couldn't remember the last time he had fun like this. It was really refreshing to have someone he could trust enough to share his past with and let himself be vulnerable enough to drink with said person.

"C'mon, your turn Han, let's here a story from ya"

Han. A Nickname. A nickname given to Hanzo. Oh he was not ready for that at all. A slight blush crept upon Hanzo's cheeks as McCree looked onto him. For a moment he forgot where he was as it seemed there was nothing more important than McCree's attention right now, so he decided to keep it that way by telling another tale.

"This story is among my favourites. A treasured memory of my youth. The small village I lived in had a ramen shop located just outside of Shimada castle. Both me and Genji were regular weekend customers, always going to eat there as a treat for good behaviour. There was a certain weekend we attended where I challenged Genji to see who could eat the most ramen before giving up. We both got to our 6th serving before ending the competition as a draw and we returned to the Castle. Little did we know that our father had to pay for our little escapade and it cost over 73,000 yen. Luckily he found the humour in the situation and we both only ended up grounded for a couple of weeks. We learned then not to have anymore eating competitions."

As Hanzo finished his tale, he looked down from the stars he had been staring at to find McCree looking ever so fondly towards him, a smile evident upon his features. It was rather late now, edging on the early hours of the morning.

" I'm really glad you did this with me, it's been a mighty fine experience" McCree's voice soft as he spoke.

"the feeling is mutual McCree" Hanzo replied in a tone just as soft.

"yknow my first name is okay to say right? We're friends now, Y'don't need to be so formal"

"yes, I do apologise Jesse,"

McCree's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. The way his name flowed out of Hanzo's lips sent chills down his spine and made him feel giddy. The whole reason McCree had asked Hanzo to share drinks with him was because in truth, he had started to develop a small crush on the archer and wanted some alone time with him to get to know him better. Right now, McCree felt like he was in a good place, warm and soft and happy.

"Jesse?"

"sorry darling, went too far in my head space there for a sec"

Another nickname. Another blush added to Hanzo's features. Both men stopped talking for a while, both just enjoying each others company while watching the waves, silence welcome as they gazed upon the vast blue area.

"I suppose now would be a good time to head back inside, the cold is starting to become unbearable" Hanzo announced while pulling his kudogi closer to his body, the wind picking up some traction as he spoke.

"yeah you're right, don't want ya to catch a cold now do we?" McCree retorted, a smile still lingering on his lips.

Both men collected their remaining alcohol and made their way to the elevator. Once outside of the transportation, McCree turned to Hanzo.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" McCree stated, watching as Hanzo turned to face him.

"as did I, your company is rather enjoyable, in fact I would not mind doing it again sometime in the near future."

And with that, McCree's face lit up like a Christmas tree. There was no hiding the rediculous smile that adorned his face.

"I'll definitely take ya up on that!"

Drinking together became a common activity. Almost every week both men would meet to drink away the worst of their experiences and create new, laugh-filled memories. This quickly became Hanzo's favourite thing to do at the watch point. Spending time with McCree was all he looked forward to as it made him feel at ease, like he could be himself without being judged. Hanzo relished that feeling, he would never tell anyone but he would even go as far as to say he loved the time he got to spend with McCree.

However this week was different.

"I won't be able t'join ya this week darlin" McCree spoke as both he and Hanzo left the gym, if they stood closer together than normal, nobody picked up on it. "I gotta emergency mission from Winston, I'll be leavin' early tomorrow mornin, gonna be gone for about 4-5 days"

Hanzo's smile began to fade. He had become so used to McCree being available to him that he didn't know what to do when McCree wasn't around. He didn't want to go back to being alone at the watch point again. Breaking their routine was going to feel extremely alien, Hanzo didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do if McCree wasn't using up his time. McCree picked up on Hanzo's dilemma and began to speak again "yknow while I'm not here, I think y'should spend a little time with Genji"

Hanzo gave a thoughtful expression. He supposed Genji wasn't the worst company he could invade while his preferred person was away but he didn't want to rush things with his brother. Or he wasn't ready to face Genji again without feeling instant regret of his past actions. Both reasons were equally as viable in his eyes.

"He misses you yknow" McCree continued "even in blackwatch, when he was full of resentment, rage and anger, you could tell he missed you. Things are better now than they ever have been between you two for a long time, I think it'd do ya both some good to try and do something nice together yknow?"

Deep down, Hanzo knew McCree was right. He had neglected his duties to Genji with the excuse of making friends with McCree but now that his excuse was going away, he has no choice but to do what he should have done a long time ago.

" you are a very smart man Jesse, and a good person, I will take your advice"

"I promise you won't regret it!"

Deciding what to do with Genji wasn't as hard as Hanzo had thought it would be. A quick message over the brother's comms revealed that Genji still loved the arcades and so, the destination was set. While on a supply run, Hanzo had seen a small set of arcade machines inside the mall a couple of miles from the watch point. Upon first sight he was reminded of the arcade machines outside of Shimada Castle so he knew that taking Genji there would be his best bet.

Both Genji and Hanzo had spent an hour competing against each other like they used to do when they were younger, both still equally as competitive. Some games went in Hanzo's favour whereas others went to Genji, laughter filling the small room as they reminisced through old memories.

After their final game, they stopped for a drink at the bar just around the corner. Once there, they sat in a well hidden booth at the back of the bar.

"I have enjoyed our time together today anija, but I was wondering, why now? It has been months at the watch point and we haven't said more than a sentence to each other since our meditation together, what is the occasion?"

Sudden embarrassment crept onto Hanzo's face. What was he supposed to say? That he didn't know what to do without McCree? That he didn't want to be alone today because he would normally have company? He would not show such weakness.

" ah, you normally spend tonight with McCree, but he is out on a mission, so I'm your next option."

Hanzo went from embarrassed to surprised. Was his adventures with McCree that obvious to others? How did Genji know?

"I have seen the way you look at him anija. I am not a fool, nor am I blind."

"Je- McCree is my closest friend Genji. I am not sure I understand what you are hinting at"

"hm" Genji looked amused as he continued "I have a story to tell you brother. One day on an undercover mission out in the depths of American soil, McCree and I snuck off and went to drink with some friends we made along the way. One of these people McCree really liked, he liked him so much he almost gave away his actual identity to him because McCree thought he had fallen in love. You understand that on these missions, our secondary names were what we called each other however to McCree's new interest he was known as Joel. His alias' first name. I asked McCree why he called him that when everyone else referred to him as Morricone. He said it was because he preferred to have those he had strong feelings for call him by his first name because it held more meaning. He told me that it was almost sacred, that his first name be spoken out of a person's mouth that meant so much to him."

Hanzo's eyes widend as he digested Genji's words. McCree was the one that suggested that Hanzo call him by his first name, all of the cogs rotating in his brain, connecting this new information to his own feelings. McCree liked him. Jesse McCree, the man that was far too good for the world, had feelings for him. The same Jesse that Hanzo had started to develop feelings for liked HIM.

Genji gave a small laugh at the shock that covered his older brother's face as the realisation finally set in. "when he returns, do us both a favour and tell him how you feel Hanzo. I don't mean to be rude, but your mutual pining is starting to get a little uncomfortable"

And with that, Genji received the trademark Hanzo scowl.

As predicted, McCree arrived back on base within 4 days of Hanzo's revelation with his younger sibling. As the carrier landed, Hanzo's heart felt as though it was about to erupt.

Ever since he realised that he and McCree both felt the same, he had practiced his confession to himself in the mirror over a dosen times, changing words and perfecting his tone however, as McCree began to step off of the carrier, all that Hanzo had practiced was forgotten. McCree spotted him, sent him a toothy smile and started to make his way over.

"Hey darlin, d'ya miss me?" McCree asked as he closed in on Hanzo's position.

"not particularly" Hanzo answered, figuring snarky sarcasm was all he could muster up to seem as normal as ever.

"aw now ya jus' being mean" McCree said, faking hurt as he clinched the area round his heart.

He stopped dead infront of Hanzo with a grin as wide as when he was smiling a moment ago. Being this close meant if Hanzo slipped up, he'd have nowhere to hide. He can't tell McCree how he feels here, not now, but all he wants to do is get it off his chest.

"will you accompany me? I have something I wish to tell you" Hanzo asked, trying to be as confident as he could although his slightly skaky voice was a big giveaway that something was up.

McCree gave a confused head tilt before replying. "sure thing, just let me drop my bags off in my room and I'm all yours"

The walk wasn't long, a couple of minutes to get to McCree's room, a few to let him drop off his things and then a couple more until they arrived at Hanzo's quarters.

"if ya don't mind me askin, what're we doing at your room darlin?" McCree questioned looking genuinely confused.

"as I said earlier, I wished to speak with you. The topic however is of a... Private... Matter in which I would be more comfortable sharing in my own living space."

And with a understanding nod from McCree, Hanzo opened his door and let the two of them inside. His quarters, eventhough they had the exact same layout as every other room on base, held so much of Hanzo's personality. From the blue and gold colour scheme, dragons accenting the corners of the sitting area to the neatly arranged furniture and well folded laundry, it all screamed 'Hanzo' and McCree felt like he could stay in here for the rest of eternity.

Both men sat on Hanzo's navy couch, Hanzo opting for the left side leaving McCree to sit on his right. A moment passed which Hanzo used to think of how he was going to approach this topic. He almost considered scolding himself for getting nervous over something as trivial as emotions. No matter how long and hard he practiced this, he did not know how to begin this conversation at all.

"Are you okay Han? Is something wrong?" McCree asked, worry set hard in his tone.

"Oh please don't tell me ya leavin. I mean I'd understand if this ain't the kinda life ya wanna live. Being with this sorta organisation ain't ever been ya thing. And havin Genji around all the time must be hard for ya. Shoulda known you wouldn't want to stay 'stead of me getting my damn feelins hurt"

"Jesse I'm not leaving"

"ya not?!"

"no."

A heavy sigh of relief escaped McCree's lips before he began again. "so what's wrong then?"

"I.." Hanzo started, looking at McCree for a split second before tearing his eyes away from how pretty McCree looked with puppy eyed concern painting his features.

"Jesse, I know" he finally got out.

"you know?" McCree asked still looking a bit confused.

"yes, I know of your situation."

McCree's eyes grew extremely wide. "OKAY HAN LISTEN, IT STARTED AS A TEEN AND I DUNNO WHY I LIKE IT I JUST FIND IT FUN PLEASE DON'T TELL GENJI HE'LL MAKE SO MUCH FUN OF ME I WO-"

Now it was Hanzo's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I like watching scooby-doo when I have nightmares okay, it helps me calm down, I know it's childish, but please don't let Genji kno-"

Laughter errupted from Hanzo's mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all the situations Hanzo had prepared in his head, this one was certainly not one of them.

"I meant I know that you like me Jesse" Hanzo managed between laughs. "and I wanted you to know that I like you too, I didn't ask you to come into my quarters to talk about scooby-doo!"

Tears threatened to pour out of Hanzo's eyes from laughing at this rediculous situation.

Hanzo, with a new found burst of confidence, turned to McCree. With his laughter now depleted, his slowly raised his hand to cover McCree's pink covered cheek. McCree was embarrassed. 'cute' Hanzo thought before looking directly into McCree's eyes. Slowly, Hanzo softly confessed his feelings again.

"I like you Jesse, you have a heart made for the wonders of the world and your passion and drive to do good is inspiring. It makes me want to change to be a much better person than what you see before you. You're not only a good man but you also have soul and every time you smile I am certain the sun gets jealous at how bright you shine. If you would like, it would be an honor to have you by my side."

McCree's eyes softened as he sunk into Hanzo's palm. Hanzo watched as McCree began to smile again after hearing his words.

"it'd be my pleasure sugar" McCree replied before bringing them together for a brief kiss. Their lips brushed for a moment sending sparks shooting through both Hanzo and Mccree. Separating for only a moment, Hanzo opened his eyes to share a look of admiration with his new lover before deepening the kiss.

"Please don't tell Genji about my thing" McCree sighed after they pulled apart.

A genuine smile graced Hanzo's lips.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something.


End file.
